


Get it Right, This Time

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Post Crisis, Pre-Coldflash, Tumblr Prompt, pre-coldwestallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry learned that on Earth Prime, Leonard Snart never died. With some encouragement from Iris, maybe things could be better the second time around.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West-Allen, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Get it Right, This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written for another tumblr prompt, asking for Post-Crisis coldflash. Betaed by saekwha, who is the best, as always. I hope you enjoy this!

~*~

Barry sank onto the sofa and rested his elbows against his knees, his thoughts spinning in circles. Chester had mentioned Snart, and Barry couldn't help but wonder what other things had changed since they'd recreated the universe. He shouldn't go looking. It never turned out well when he did.

"Babe?" Iris slid into his lap, curling her arms around his shoulders, and he instinctively made room for her, leaning back and cupping her upper thigh in his palm. "You're thinking pretty hard over here."

"I'm just thinking about all the changes that happened in the Crisis," he admitted, resting his head against her shoulder. "All the things that didn't transfer over. All the things that aren't true anymore."

Iris stroked his hair, the scrape of her nails comforting and familiar. "Go and take a run. Find out what you need to know and then come back to me."

"D'you think Snart's still alive?" Barry closed his eyes. "He's been gone for so long that I barely remember what he looks like."

Iris sighed. "Sometimes I think about Eddie and I realize I can't see his face anymore. I remember what he _looked_ like, but I can't remember the way everything fit together. We're only human, Barry. We're allowed to forget."

"I wouldn't forget you," Barry said, opening his eyes and looking up at her.

Iris laughed and kissed him. "You better not. Now go on. Find out if Snart is one of the things we kept."

Barry smiled, kissed Iris one more time, and then sped out of the room and onto the streets of Central. It would be frustrating if Leonard wasn't in Central at all, but as long as he wasn't on the Waverider, Barry knew he could find him. Eagerness and anticipation made the run a joy, and it almost felt like he'd barely started when he came across the familiar blue parka.

Robbing a bank. Of course.

Barry came to a stop, needing to get a closer look and also to hold himself back. He didn't know what his relationship was with this version of Leonard, and he needed to take it slow. For once.

"Flash," Leonard drawled, not bothering to look up from the delicate task of rewiring the vault before him, "You forget our deal?"

"Our… what?" Barry's heart was pounding, partly from the run and partly from the excitement. Leonard was _here_ , talking to him like it was just another day, like Barry's entire world hadn't been remade.

"Our deal." Leonard finished whatever he was doing to the wiring system of the bank and looked over his shoulder at Barry. The fluffy hood and goggles made him look a little silly, but Barry couldn't help but smile at him. "The one where I don't kill people and you don't bother me."

"Am I bothering you now?" Barry asked.

"No. I can multitask." Leonard stood and slowly turned the handle of the vault, a little huff of pleased satisfaction escaping him when it opened smoothly.

Barry grinned. "Then our deal's still good."

Leonard turned to face Barry, his face etched with a cautious frown. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just—I'm just really happy to see you." Barry took a step closer, his heart twinging when Leonard flinched, the muzzle of the cold gun rising to stop him. He sidestepped the gun and curled his arms around Leonard in a hug, ignoring the way Leonard stiffened. It was enough to be able to hide his face against Leonard's shoulder and know that Leonard was real. Alive.

Leonard cleared his throat pointedly, but Barry didn't let him go. "Mrs. West-Allen know you're here?"

Barry laughed and pulled away, his eyes stinging just a little. "She's the one who sent me."

Leonard studied him, every line filled with tension. "Bivolo get to you or something? You're making my bank robbery weird, and I don't appreciate it."

Barry raised his hands in surrender and stepped away. "Sorry. That's a very important heist you're in the middle of. Didn't mean to make things 'weird.' Like I said, I'm just happy to see you."

"Stop flirting with me," Leonard said, relaxing as Barry stepped away. "I might get the wrong idea."

"We'll keep it on the backburner for now," Barry teased. "And maybe you'll stay in town a while." 

He flashed away before Leonard could respond, smiling at the open shock on Leonard's face. It wasn't often Barry got a victory like that. Hopefully, in the universe that Ollie died to create, he'd finally have time to do things right.

~*~


End file.
